Core B, the Physiology/Animal Care Core, will provide services related to the preparation of animal models used in the PPG including surgical preparation of the various pig, and mouse models and the health maintenance of these chronic animal preparations. Animal husbandry, including normal housing and feeding, will be carried out by the Research Animal Facility of UMDNJ - New Jersey Medical School. There are four major functions of Core B. The first component of Core B involves surgical preparation of the large animal models, which is required for Projects 1 and 2. The second component involves surgical preparation of the rodent models, which is required for Projects 3 and 4. In the third component, Core B will provide the animal care required for the animal models, including both the care required for maintaining health in chronically instrumented animals and maintenance of the breeding colonies of transgenic mice. The fourth function is administration, since this core services all projects and interacts closely with the other cores, and must meet the regulatory requirements for animal care. The breakdown is as follows: Projects 1 and 2 will use domestic swine (25 % of Core activity, but 30% of Core costs, for each project), Project 3 will use transgenic mice (30% of Core activity, but 25% of Core costs) (rats will be used for neonatal and adult myocyte culture), Project 4 will use transgenic mice (20% of Core activity, but 15% of Core costs).